Road to Peace
Unfinished I decided against finishing or even putting a true effort in Road to Peace. I am working on another project that I will share to the Wiki. Inspiration Naruto & Naruto Shippuden is obviously what inspired me to write this. The fact that I RP, and create OC's also gave me more reason to write this. I also have to thank Troll's, and people who believe that "Marry Sue" is a real term, because creating a "Marry Sue" character is pretty much just being true to you, and not someone else all the time. Go marry sue's! Credits & Dedication Credits: I give full credit to Masashi Kishimoto for all Canon Characters and the general creation & ownership of Naruto. This is a Fan-Fiction novel and is not to be distributed or sold. Dedication I dedicate this to all of my friends, and past friends who were (and/or are still) fans of Naruto & Naruto Shippuden, as well as all Naruto fans who are genuine good people. Character Key: (OC) Captain Fujimaru Ikari, Lieutenant Takida Kurozaki, Itake Genji, Mozuku Fuyukuma, Tatsuo Uchiha, Raiden Nakamura, Ganmaru Oyanagi, Raido Genji, Miuu Takori, Aoi Kemono, Yuji Genji (CANON) Zabuza Momochi PROLOUGE I’ve always wanted to know if there was such a thing as peace. I remember as a little boy I would stay up late at night and look up at the stars, hoping one day to see my family again. My family, like many others disappeared that night. They weren’t killed, they were taken. I don’t know by who, or why but I do know I will find them. Whoever they are. It’s my destiny. Chapter 1 My name is Fujimaru; I am a member of the Anbu Black Ops, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am a Captain, and with the rest of those whose parents were stolen, I will lead the way to victory. Our work is hard, and our days are long but it’s worth it. We tell ourselves this every day “It’s worth it. It’s what we want to do and it’s what we must do!” We are all walking through the woods, not silently though. In this section all we should have to worry about would be bandits. And we are wearing our Anbu gear; they would be foolish to attack a team of Elite Anbu. “Fujimaru, come over here quick! You need to see this!” shouted my lieutenant, Takida Kurozaki. I rush over to his location and look down. In his arms is the dead body of a Hidden Mist Anbu. “What would he be doing out here? And who could have done this?” We were all puzzled at what we saw. It was a nightmare. A stab wound through the heart, kunai to the head, and both shoulders, and Steel Thread cuts on his legs as if he was tripped, bound, dragged and thrown. “I doubt he was dragged more than a mile. Should we contact Headquarters?” asked Itake Genji, somewhat in a daze. “Yes we need to contact them right away, Mozuku do you think you can handle this?” Mozuku is very mysterious but also reliable. Nobody really knows where he came from, but we do know we can trust him with our lives. “Yeah I’ll take him back to the leaf, you guys go ahead” he slung the dead body over his shoulder and walked towards the village. We walked another 2 hours before getting to the border of the Mist. We needed to see why that Anbu was on our territory, alone so we have to confront the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. “Do you see that? Look in the center of the mist. Look and listen carefully!” I whispered. There were two figures fighting on the water. Small splashes could be heard until one large one almost wiped us out, it seems one of them just slammed the other into the water with a sword, I think he is…Zabuza Momochi! “ADVANCE!!!” I shouted running towards Zabuza, Takida closely behind, Itake circled around, and in an instant the mist cleared up, Zabuza was ready for all of us. “Why are you attacking me? I was simply defending myself…” Zabuza said mockingly. “I doubt that Zabuza.” “Then you’re a fool! This isn’t your territory anyway, so move along. You’re in the mist and have no place here!” Zabuza disappeared under the water. I wondered where Haku was. That Anbu…could it have been? No I doubt it. “Fujimaru, are we going to continue?” asked Itake. “Yes of course”. I wonder what is going on… Chapter List Chapter 1: Immortals Chapter 2: ?????? Chapter 3: ??????